Bagheera's Women/A Big Day for Bagheera
Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as Henry * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Gordon * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) as James * Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt * Various beautiful women as The Coaches * Rafiki (The Lion King) as Edward (cameo) * Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) as Lady Hatt (cameo) * Bart Simpson as Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Ken (Bee Movie) as Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Bagheera the panther was grumbling to the other animals "I spend my time pulling women about, ready for you to take out on journeys." The other animals laughed. "Why can't I take men, too?" "You're too impatient," they said. "You'd be sure to leave something behind." "Rubbish!" said Bagheera ."I'll show you." One night, he and Sulley were alone. Sulley was ill. The men worked hard, but he didn't get better. He felt just as bad next morning. Sulley usually took the first men, and Bagheera had to get his women ready. "If Sulley is ill," he thought. "Perhaps I shall take his women." Bagheera ran to find the women. "Come along, come along!" he fussed "There's plenty of time, there's plenty of time," they grumbled. Bagheera took them to the platform, and wanted to run around in front at once. But his driver wouldn't let him. "Don't be impatient, Bagheera!" Bagheera waited and waited. Men got on board, the guard and stationmaster walked up and down, the porter secured the plants, and still, Sulley didn't come. Bagheera got more and more excited. Roger Radcliffe came to see what was the matter, and the guard and the stationmaster told him about Sulley. "Find another animal," he ordered. "There's only Bagheera," they said. "You'll have to do it then, Bagheera. Be quick now." So Bagheera ran round in front and backed down onto the women ready to start." "Don't be impatient, Bagheera," said his driver. "Wait till everything is ready." But Bagheera was too excited to listen. What happened then, nobody knows. Perhaps Bagheera forgot to kiss the first woman, or perhaps Bagheera was given the signal by mistake. Anyhow, Bagheera started. As they passed the first signal tower, men waved and shouted, but he didn't stop. "They're waving because I'm such a splendid panther," he thought importantly. "Sulley says it's hard to pull women, but I think it's easy. Hurry, hurry, hurry!" he puffed, pretending to be like Pongo. "People have never seen me taking men before. It's nice of them to wave." And he shouted, "Thank you, everyone!" Then he came to a signal at "Danger". "Bother!" he said. "I must stop, and I was going so nicely, too! What a nuisance signals are." He called out an angry growl. The signalman ran up. "Hello, Pongo," he said. "What are you doing here?" "I'm pulling women," said Bagheera. "Can't you see?" "Where are your women, then?" Bagheera looked back. "Why, bless me!" he said. "If we haven't left them behind!" "Yes," said the signalman. "You'd better go back quickly and fetch them." Poor Bagheera was so sad, he nearly cried. "Cheer up," said his driver. "Let's go back quickly and try again." "At the station, all the men were talking at once. They were telling Roger what a bad jungle it was. But when Bagheera came back, they saw how sad he was, and couldn't be cross. He kissed the first woman, and this time he really pulled them. But for a long time afterwards, the other animals laughed at Bagheera and said, "Look, there's Bagheera, who wanted to take some men, but forgot about the women!" Category:Parodies